Fiber optics are used in a number of applications for high speed data communication. Fiber optic communication systems transmit data as modulated light beams through an optical fiber (e.g., glass or plastic). Fiber optic communication systems are advantageous for many applications as noise is not induced in the fiber by the presence of electromagnetic signals in the environment.